KilluaGon lol
by randylahey5446
Summary: ...the ending is a surprise ;)


**...just keep reading, it gets better :P**

Killua and Gon were enjoying an intimate night over the stars. Each one of them enjoying each others company, while letting their minds wander to their own respective imaginary spaces. Even though they barley spoke that night, there was a sense of friendliness and openness about their vibe that made this night feel special.

But, different. Almost, romantic.

Instead of the playful insults resulting in snarky comebacks, they turned into cheesy compliments that turned into blushing and flirting. Instead of playful wrestling turning into borderline aggressive fighting, they traded their punches and kicks for hugs and cuddling. Despite the initial awkwardness of it, there was a certain warmth and bliss that came with it.

Almost as if it should have been doing that all along instead of the way they usually play.

Gon could feel Killua's pale arms wrap around his smooth, silky complexion as Killua would feel Gon's rock hard body against his slim, vulnerable body. The two would stay in a certain position for hours on end, occasionally adjusting their bodies to their liking, until they were satisfied enough to get up and keep exploring in the woods.

The amount of euphoria and joy that came from each other's embraces far exceeded anything that they came across as Hunters, but, each of them felt like it could get better.

...a lot better.

As Killua was starring off into the moonlight, his thoughts started to get the better of him. Memories of torture, pain, unrest, and murder filled his heart with a cruel dosage of loneliness and grief.

It showed.

"Killua, are you okay?" Gon asked, as Killua looked over at Gon's, orb-colored eyes.

"I guess, I don't know,"

"You don't have to hide your emotions like this, it's really not okay,"

Killua felt a stinging sense of embarrassment shoot over him.

"What?! What are you talking ab-,"

He was interrupted by a hushed finger placed on his lips. "It's okay, you could tell me," Gon said, as Killua gave up his outer shell.

"...I don't know, I'm overwhelmed. All of these terrible memories keep coming up, and I can't get rid of them. They haunt me day and night and I just have so much trouble dealing with all of it. I stay up all night thinking about it, and I spend the day being tired from all the pain from last night," Killua started, as his eyes started to water up. "Usually they're away when I'm with you, but it's even worse now! Eversince we started cuddling, they have been tearing me apart! I want to be close to you, but the closer I get, the more hurt I become,"

Killua was in tears at this point, as all Gon would do is rub his back and look on. "...it's okay, it's okay. If these memories are coming up while you're being intimate with me, that doesn't mean that it's getting worse; but that means it's getting better. You're coming to terms with yourself by being close to me, which means that you're coming closer to yourself as well," Gon stopped in the middle of his thought by holding Killua's hands and holding them close his face. "I'm sure you'll be okay, you just have to trust me,"

"Why? I'm sorry, but I just don't understand how you could help me through this situation. I just, just,"

"Because I love you, that's why,"

Killua's heart skipped a beat, while he became feverish from being enticed by Gon's hypnotizing, but romantic gaze. It was like falling in love with him, except...

It was real.

"...oh Gon," he moaned.

"Yes, Killua?"

"I want you to kiss me,"

"Okay!" Gon chirped, as the two laughed in enthusiasm.

From there is when their faces started to move towards each other. Killua wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn't, he wanted to take in every detail of Gon's face until he received his kiss. Everything about him was pure perfection to Killua, and he wanted to take in every last detail. His handsome face, his dark skin, the way his opaque hair blended in with the night, and his sweet, caramel eyes.

His eyes were sweet, yet were a bold and magnificent sight to take in. His eyes were like a pair of a lazers, they way they shone in the middle of the night, and looking into them was as if they were powerfull rays shooting out beams like a turret into his spirit

 _That's a weird thought_ Killua thought to himself. _It's kind of familiar, I got to think for a moment._

 _I mentioned something about lazers, shooting out 'powerful rays' into the 'spirit'. Something about lazer beams, guns, and spirit just lines up...let's see, a powerful gun that shoots out lazers, that penetrates the spirit, that must come from the spirit, right? If that were the case, then it would be some sort of spirit gu-_

 _WAIT A MINUTE, SHIT!_

Killua put two and two together and realized he was fucked.

"RAAYYYYY GUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!"

To conclude, Uramashi Yusuke blew Killua into another dimension where he was forced to re-watch the guy who played Kramer from Seinfeld's routine at the laugh factory where he fucked up his career for his war crimes.

After Killua was released, the police officers were very easy on him because he used to be a good boy who cut the grass for Mrs. Borg's lawn before things went bad.

So when he got out, one of the friendly police officers handed him a donut.

Then he was assertively advised to stick closer to church-oriented activities and be a good boy.

* * *

Jorge woke up to see that his sheets were soaking wet alongside with a throbbing erection.

Moral of the story; watch YYH, it's a good show.


End file.
